The Truth about a Sterile Flower
'The Truth about a Sterile Flower '(徒花の真実, Adabana no Shinjitsu) is the seventh episode of the D.Gray-Man Hallow Anime adaptation. It first aired on August 15, 2016 Summary Kanda recalls his death. He sees the woman he loved talking to him. She compares them to a flower . An akuma suddenly arrives, kicks his arm and kills him. In the laboratory Kanda is laughing uncontrollably. Twi Chang declares that they will put him to sleep. It will be a little painful but quickly over. Kanda stops laughing and accuses them of having lied .He demands to know how many years passed since "then" and what did they do to him. Alma on his side is facing the true form of the second exorcists as Road explains it to Allen: deceased bodies of exorcists whose brain was harvested and implanted in new artificial bodies in order to keep the amount of apostles stable. In a battlefield, Noise Marie is found fatally wounded by finders. They are ordered by inspector Rouvelier to take him to laboratory 6 to be subjected to the second exorcist program. Alma remembers his past life that of the woman Kanda loved., Kanda is being electrocuted by the magic spells. He wonders why he can't abandon his desire to see her. Innocence suddenly reacts to his will and appears before him. Driven by his desire to see her he stretches his hand, grabs the saber and frees himself. Once out of the room he wonders what to do now. In the office, Saarinzu and Twi and other scientists are told that the treatment room door haas been broken open. Before they can think of what happened, Alma appears before them. Bak runs panicked in the facility. The golems transmissions don't work and he feels something is wrong. He arrives in front of a blocked passage. He tries to summon For to open the door but she doesn't answer. Kanda arrives in a room where Marie lies unconcious. He recognizes him and inadvertantly bleeds in his head wound which heals him. Edgar Chang Martin is looking for Alma in the facility. He finally finds it in the cold room but his relieved look soon is replaced by a gasp of horror... Meanwhile Yu and Marie crawl in the air vents. Marie asks him his name. Yu remarks that he is pretty calm. Marie answers that even though he seethes with rage, he manages to keep his calm, maybe because of Yu. This makes Kanda thinks of Alma. He decides to take Alma and run away from the crusade with him. They finally find Alma who is relieved to see him. But around him, everywhere is blood. Alma slaughtered all the scientists and the artificial apostles. Edgar Chang Martin is impaled to his innocence. Alma then attempts to kill Kanda and marie. He cuts Kanda's right arm and explains that he has always wondered why the other apostles woundn't wake up. He now understand that there is no way they would want to. He stabs himself and says that he doesn't manage to kill himself no matter how many times he tries. Alma hits Marie and hugs Yu and stabs him. Yu states that this is not Alma's fault and Alma says that they must kill each others so that the Order understands and stops the experiments. Yu sights a lotus flower and slices Alma in half. Then in fourth. For takes Edgar and Twi's bodies while telling that is was tought. In tear she recalls Twi ordering her not to interfere no matter what happens. She opened a way out for Renny to escape, survive and tell the next generation about what happened. For alignes the Chang couple , hand in hand while thinking how absurd telling a guardian deity not to protect is. In the Laboratory the bloody fight goes on. Yu cuts Alma, in half, in fourth, again and again. Allen can't handle that anymore. He yells to Kanda to pull himself together and punches the japanese in the forehead in the real world. Wisely's power is interrupted and both Kanda and Wisely are sent flying. This causes Wisely chronic headache problem to come back as Road notes. But this is too late, Tokusa and the black order members are all trapped in the pipes controlled by Sheryl. The Earl taunts Allen about the horrible things the Order have done and tells him to prepare for the party as they are going to be killed by the monster they themselves created: Alma Karma. Beneath them Alma is awakening to the energy of the dark matter inside him. He will turn into an akuma. Allen tries to stop this but Sheril stops him. Alma releases an akuma virus wave and the North American Branch blows up. Link and Tewaku are watching the spectacle from afar. They are called by the headquarters and tells them what they saw. Tewaku is suddenly went through by an akuma impulse. Link is told that there is an ark gate inside the hekiji barrier. Link asks her if she feels wrong and if she had another vision. She assures him that she won't let the Noah do what they said. Upon that they resume the run. Alma Karma is finally awake. He scans the surrounding area while the earl and the other Noah land on the ground, ready to enjoy the show. Alma notices a human corpse that was killed by his explosion. Next to him and ready for combat, Yu Kanda stands. Navigation Category:Episodes